


salacious

by wowjunjun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Light Somnophilia, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowjunjun/pseuds/wowjunjun
Summary: Donghyuck craves to have a wonderful sleep to ace his lab exam tomorrow morning. He has reviewed as much as he can and he only needs to have a relaxing night of slumber to ease his mind.His roommate, though, has other plans.Very uncooperativeof him.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 174





	salacious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sincerityoongi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerityoongi/gifts).



> a (belated) birthday gift to my baby, [fereh](https://twitter.com/0UTROHYUCK%22).
> 
> apologies for the late gift aaa tbf i made this while working and i still couldn't believe i was able to sprint 3k of this work in one sitting lol. anyways, hope u like it! have a wonderful year beautiful, you're very special to me.
> 
> btw a little info about this fic: it's a 2017 wip of mine for another fandom haha, dusted it off and picked it up for renhyuck yey!
> 
> *unbeta'ed so go easy on me haha
> 
> enjoy and have fun! (i mean.. i tried to be funny here,,)

There’s a hushed panting that jolts Donghyuck awake. He groans quietly and swears whoever are those horny students fucking right now would not see the end of it. He tugs at his blanket, cupping his ears using his soft pillow to avoid hearing such lewd noise. He has a lab exam in Chemistry early in the morning and he wants to have a good night's sleep before failing another exam.

However, it seems like the source did not hear his mental plea.

A few good minutes have passed and the noise has yet to subside. He almost wants to get up, knock at the neighboring room, and tell them to quiet down or hurry the fuck up and cum but he hears a faint mumble before his mouth goes dry.

“Ah... shit, there...”

_Oh._

He forgot all the rooms are soundproofed.

Swallowing the forming lump in his throat, Donghyuck focuses on the sound. There’s faint yet blissed moans, making him shudder as the source’s voice is _very_ different to what he knows. When curiosity gets the best of him, he slowly tries to turn around... and what he faces is a sight he does not know if he should witness.

His roommate, Renjun, is sprawled on his bed a few meters beside Donghyuck, blanket thrown on the floor and long forgotten. His hand is fisting the sheets tight. His hair is a mess, only from what Donghyuck can tell with the scarce light from his laptop. His body is shaking and his eyes are shut tightly from the pleasure. Donghyuck follows where his other arm is heading and he figures Renjun is fingering himself _dry_ —or not, Donghyuck does not know; he sees nothing like a bottle of lubricant anywhere.

He swallows a groan when he hears another moan from Renjun, this time louder, longer, and with more evident pleasure. Renjun must have already found his prostate, given that he’s becoming louder and more eager to catch his release. His wrists are trembling from the fast pace, his two (or three, Donghyuck can’t see clearly) fingers sliding in and out with ease. His free hand trails from his erect nipples to his lone member, giving it a handful of strokes before eliciting a muffled cry, strips of white spurting from his cock to his chest. Renjun wheezes, body turning limp. He stares at the ceiling for a good few minutes then groans before standing up and staggering as he walks to the bathroom to probably clean himself up.

Donghyuck doesn’t know what to do in this situation; he’s still frozen on the spot, eyes wide and mouth dry. He cannot believe he had just witnessed his roommate come undone before him, without the other knowing that he’s awake.

 _Renjun must think I sleep like a log_ , Donghyuck wonders, giving some justification to why the other did such a thing.

 _Or maybe he’s just desperate to get off— ah, what the fuck Donghyuck stop thinking about it._ He chastises himself before rolling on the bed again, facing the wall. He winces slightly as his hips touch the poor pillow.

Of course, of _fucking_ course _._ Who would not be turned on with such a sight? Donghyuck has yet to absorb everything he has seen. It’s all too much, but he has to admit it was also quite a show.

_Uh…_

Just then, he hears the light tick off, he quickly shuts eyes, praying that Renjun would not notice he’s awake, rock hard and bothered.

_What the fuck._

Safe to say Donghyuck wasn’t able to have a good sleep after that.

He groans for the umpteenth time, stabbing the poor mac ‘n cheese with his fork. Letting his thoughts fly away yet again.

He’s at the university cafeteria, taking a much-desired lunch break after that tremendous lab exam. He swears to God he really put his ass off in the library, memorizing the whole periodic table, compounds list, and ionization chart by heart as if he’s reciting some fuck up ritual whenever he’s walking on the hallways.

But he was not able to perform in his hundred percent ability. He almost broke a test tube with fucking _mercury_ in it and he almost mixed nitric acid with hydrazine, much to his seatmate and lab partner’s delight.

His mind was, and still is, clouded with replays of the incident a few hours ago. Flashes of Renjun, his moans, his hands, his cock—

“Dude, are you okay?” Yangyang asks, hand resting on Donghyuck’s back, patting it softly. Donghyuck unwarily took a large bite of his pasta, making him choke and gasp for dear life as he thought of such lewd and livid imaginations (erratum: _memories_ , he witnessed it!).

He swings his bottle of Gatorade and chugs it in one go, ignoring Yangyang’s question. Jaemin, who’s sitting in front of the two, sighs and shakes his head in clear annoyance.

“Don’t bother asking. He’s been like that since our Chem lab exam. I really want to murder him right now.” Jaemin’s glare feels hot and painful that if it’s a laser beam Donghyuck would probably be sliced into halves by now, much to the younger’s content.

“Calm down, babe. What did he do?” Jisung, who has been quiet all throughout the conversation, butts in and grabs his boyfriend’s hand, thumb creating faint circles to help Jaemin relax. The latter turns to him and gives him a little smile of appreciation before turning to Yangyang and sighing.

“We almost failed our lab. I mean, who’s decent enough to mix fucking prohibited chemicals with each other?”

“I do,” Yangyang mumbles, earning him a swat from Jaemin. “Aw, hey! I’m just kidding!” He soothes his poor arm and faces Donghyuck, who has long forgotten his pasta and is now staring blankly at the table. “Seriously dude? You flunk your lab? I thought you wanted to get an A from Mr. Jung?”

“Holy shit!”

Donghyuck shouts erratically, startling his group of friends thus earning their tables a few confused stares. He bites his lip and offers a shy smile as he finally takes in his surroundings. He has been daydreaming about _nonsensical_ things. Scanning his friends stunned reactions, he swipes his tongue over his dry lips and smiles weakly. “I’m sorry what are you guys talking about?”

The three palm their faces in frustration.

“Wow, I never thought you’re that bad, Donghyuck.” Jisung states. Donghyuck ears picked up his comment and the lack of— Jisung coughs as he realizes his mistake. “Donghyuck _hyung_ , yeah.”

“Are you that exasperated with Mr. Jung that you wanted to blow up the whole university? That’s nuts.” Yangyang comments, popping an almond on his mouth. Jaemin scoffs at his friend’s bad pun, earning him a huge grin from the Chinese boy.

The other two don't pick it up, much to Jaemin’s delight. But he figures he must step up as Lee Donghyuck’s best friend. He tilts his head slightly and analyzes his friend: Donghyuck is no excellent student but he performs well enough to garner a couple of A’s, especially in Mathematics; it’s his element. Though he does hate Natural Sciences to the core, what with Mr. Jung adding into the mix with his hellish standards. Despite that he just performs bad if he’s not well prepared — which is obviously not the case since he’s been part of the ‘Stay Up All Night Club for Nerdies’ and befriended some Chemistry majors to ace their Lab — or _oh_...

Jaemin slams his palms on the table as realization hits him.

“What has been distracting you?” He asks Donghyuck.

The latter is taken aback from the sudden interrogation, lowering his gaze until it falls to the table between them. Should he confess the truth? Like— _you know my roommate, right? Well I saw him finger himself to perfection last night and now I can’t help it but fantasize about his ass._

He quickly shakes his head in disapproval as he settles for: “Nothing, I just had a hard time catching sleep last night,” which is completely true. He hopes Jaemin would not pry further.

Fortunately for him, Jaemin forgets to counterattack due to Yangyang steering the conversation topic. “Oh by the way guys, do you know what's up?” He wiggles her brows and grins knowingly.

Donghyuck breathes a sigh of relief and finishes his abused mac ‘n cheese.

Donghyuck is a good actor.

He used to join the drama club back in high school. He played all sorts of roles be it the prince charming in a Disney reimagined ensemble or a lonesome tree on a random self-written play. He liked to read through a script and fit himself in the shoes of his character. His teachers praised him for his talent, even going as far as recommending him to take Drama for his major.

He really likes acting. He likes pretending he lives in a fictional world and performing onstage.

Now though, Donghyuck cannot believe he is admitting to this, but for the love of God he does not know how to act right now.

Around his roommate, of course.

In retrospect, it should not be difficult at all. He could just pretend _that_ did not happen and live innocently. He’s pretty good at that—at avoiding and being ignorant. But why, why can’t he do the same right now?

“Good morning.”

The greeting redirects him back to the present, back to the cause of his sleep deprivation. Renjun has woken up and is currently sitting up right on his bed. He blinks a few times before giving a dopey smile to Donghyuck.

“You’re up early,” Renjun muses as he yawns, his mouth forming a big O shape. _That mouth could probably take a cock well_

What the fuck?

“Sorry, did I say something wrong?” Donghyuck looks back at Renjun, who is looking at him worriedly, and realizes his mistake. Did he really go insane and say what’s on his mind? Oh god…

“W-What did I say?” He asks, hesitant.

Renjun’s brows knit together and he gives Donghyuck an odd look. “Uh, you said what the fuck so randomly. Should I not ask about why you’re up early?”

Donghyuck heaves a deep sigh. Thank God that’s what he ended up muttering and not the…. _very_ intrusive thoughts. “No, it’s good. I’m sorry I must have shocked you I just… thought of something. Yeah.” Which is technically not a lie.

His roommate nods and scoots closer to the edge of the bed. Donghyuck watches him, like a moth attracted to the flame. Renjun blinks a few more times before deciding to get off the bed, stretching his limbs to further wake himself up.

And oh wow, what a sight.

Renjun’s thin white shirt climbs up as he raises both his arms, trying to reach up as much as he can. This causes him to show a bit of his skin, his abdomen to be precise. Donghyuck sees the milky complexion, blinding despite the only source of light in their skimpy dormitory is the small window beside. There’s no lines on his stomach; it’s lean and Donghyuck wonders now if his cock can—

“I need to shower first.”

Bolting out of his bed, Donghyuck charges towards their bathroom and beats Renjun first on showering. Technically, he and Renjun both know he doesn’t need to shower at this time—his classes always start after lunch, while his roommate has an 8 AM—but he _needs_ to go now and take a cold shower.

“No, Hyuck, that's an Erlenmeyer. We need a beaker.” Jaemin looks affronted. The two lab items are distinctly different from each other, how could you be confused about which is which?

Donghyuck scratches his head. “Oh… right. Be right back.”

What do you do when you’re faced with a crisis?

That’s right — you avoid it.

Donghyuck considers moving out a very viable option right now. He wants to completely avoid seeing Renjun so many hours a day. His fragile (read: very horny) mind can only suffer so much. It has been days yet his brain is still relentless in providing him with _thoughts_ and he needs this pronto.

Please, his aching dick can only handle so much. He cannot bear his conscience gnawing at him every time his horndog brain and cock fills out every time he thinks about, sees, and hears Renjun.

He is not a teenager on a puberty spurt goddamnit!

He is just a healthy 21 year old. Yeah, _healthy_.

This is absurd! Renjun is his roommate. Donghyuck can even go as far as saying they’re friends with the amount of time they spent around each other. They do talk as well whenever they catch each other in the room and they also do suffer studying together during hell week. Renjun is a Sociology major who has too many papers to write, whereas he’s taking Mathematics which means bloody exams every time.

On slow nights, sometimes they also prepare dinner together. Renjun’s a decent cook and their kitchen etiquette are at the same wavelength, much to Donghyuck’s absolute delight. After eating and cleaning up, they usually huddle to watch a movie.

Like now.

It was Renjun’s idea. If Donghyuck decided to bail out it wouldn't be weird for him, after all they believe that to each their own, but... it's just hard to resist his roommate's invitation. He doesn't have a solid alibi anyways; hell, he just cannot voice out that staying close to him will not be beneficial to Donghyuck's deteriorating mental health. That would lead to an embarrassing discourse.

That's why he ended up scooted on Renjun's bed, their backs pressed against the cold wall of their dormitory. They are currently watching a show on Netflix, something gore and freaky, which is actually a series. It's alright though; they can afford watching a few since the semester's about to end and their hell weeks are almost done.

It's alright.

Really.

Renjun's sitting beside him, who has his knees folded up and his head resting on it. He smells like strawberry and vanilla. So delectable...

Donghyuck shakes his head, which got his roommate's attention.

"You good?"

"Yeah, just freaked out at the scene." The episode is now showing a young girl about to sleep. Really freaky.

Thankfully, Renjun lets it go to focus on the screen. The girl is now fast asleep on the bed, the camera is slowly panning out from her face to the whole interior of the room, and there is a sudden appearance of a creepy figure at the corner. Add in a spooky background music, it's a nice jump scare for the audience.

"AH!"

Renjun falls for it, like a scaredy cat he is. He scoots even closer to Donghyuck, pressing half of his body on his chest, laying his other leg on his. His knee is dangerously close to his crotch, and Donghyuck wills himself to not pop a boner right then and there.

With Renjun close like this, Donghyuck realizes that he is incredibly tiny. His petite frame, so light and heavenly. It contrasts with Donghyuck's fairly bigger one. _"Bet I can manhandle him and fuck his--"_

Oh god.

Stop it.

Donghyuck sighs. This will be a long night.

"Did you take note of the pH level change in 15 minutes?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Jaemin pinches the top of his nose, trying his best to keep his annoyance aside. "Lee Donghyuck we're supposed to keep track of the changes after adding the element! You doofus, now we're back to square one!"

It happens again.

Donghyuck wakes up from his _peaceful_ slumber and hears the quiet moans coming from his left, where his roommate's bed is located. There's a particular hushed cry and all the sleepiness from Donghyuck's head evaporates, now wide awake and very alert. He squints as the light assaults his vision. Did Renjun forget to turn it off?

Anyways, wanting to see how he's doing right now, he tries to shuffle quietly to the side to check on his roommate and a rather provocative scene welcomes him.

Renjun is laid flat on his back; his shirt has risen up on his neck, showing his stiff pink nubs. Donghyuck's eyes trail lower and he sees Renjun's cock, stubby and hard, oozing with precum and begging for release. He focuses on it and sees his hole as the other spreads his legs further.

Donghyuck swallows a feral growl because _what the fuck?_

Renjun's hole is puffy and full. He is pushing a ribbed glass dildo in and out of his rim, the sensations causing him to trash around and sob carelessly. He looks so sinful like this, so inviting, so luscious. Sweat is forming on his forehead, his eyes are closed, and his teeth are biting his lips, trying his best to keep all the sounds to himself. Yet it fails.

_He must be feeling so good right now._

Donghyuck's monkey brain is going haywire. A warm feeling courses from his brain and settles on his abdomen, sending shivers on his body. It doesn't take a genius to know that he is already sporting a massive hard-on at the wonderful sight beside him. God really wants to test him right now and he doesn't know, doesn't think he can last for so long.

"F-Fuck, haaa... D-Donghyuck!"

Huh.

What?

_WHAT!?_

Donghyuck cannot believe what he just heard. Surely, he must have been still sleepy and heard it wrong. Right? There's absolutely no reason for his roommate to fuck himself thinking about him. Yeah, that sounds impossible.

"Hng... H-Hyuck, please..."

That's funny, his nickname is also Hyuck.

Donghyuck wants to combust right then and there. He is certain that the universe brought this to him because he has been incredibly dumb for so long. It's their way to make him suffer, to see him struggle with his sexual thoughts about his crush.

And it seems like they plan to torment him even more as his bladder expands and sends urgent signals to his brain.

Wow. He's rock hard and needs to pee. What a fantastic combination.

Donghyuck looks over at Renjun and studies the boy. He tries to calculate the time it might take Renjun to finish so he can follow nature's call. He's supposed to have come by now, unless he's edging himself. _God, that's so sexy._

Should Donghyuck just sleep it off then and risk the potential buildup of a tract infection--or worse, kidney failure?

There's a loud wail from Renjun that distracts him. He is now frantically thrusting the dildo inside of him while he plays with his nipples. He slows down in an instant, making him whimper.

_Fuck, he's really edging. Fuck fuck fuck._

His bladder alerts him another time as he shivers all around. He cannot do this anymore. He wants to end this. He wishes the ground to just swallow him whole.

Donghyuck contemplates for a hot minute before deciding _fuck it_ \-- and stands up on the floor.

The sudden motion causes him to be disoriented so he wobbles for a bit to get his footing; the same time the sounds from Renjun halt. Although curious to find out his expression, he doesn't look anywhere else and heads straight to the bathroom. He really needs to pee!

Once all is flushed down, Donghyuck contemplates on staying the rest of the night inside the bathroom. He cannot bear to face Renjun right now. Now his roommate knows that he knows and well... he doesn't know what to do.

Eventually, his plan to sleep on their narrow shallow stall, laying on their old stinky clothes, becomes aborted as there's a knock on the door.

He opens the door warily and sees Renjun on the other side, hair debauched and cheeks red.

"H-Hey, are you done with _you know_ " comes a very 'eloquent' chat from Donghyuck.

Renjun looks away and bites his lips. He becomes redder, if that is even possible. Donghyuck finds him both sexy and cute. Dear lord, he's whipped. "I... so, uhm... I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Because that was inappropriate of me. I'm not sure to what extent you've heard but you're probably weirded out by now so if you want me to move out or change roomies I'm good with that."

It takes a while before Donghyuck can process the rushed reply from his roommate, and once he does he stares at him and studies him from head to toe.

"You sure?"

"Huh?"

"You really didn't intend on making me see what you just did?" Donghyuck sees Renjun fluster so he takes one step forward, now completely out of the bathroom. "Or did you _want_ me to see you instead?"

The gasp coming from Renjun gives him a burst of confidence. He doesn't know where this is headed but it's midnight, his sleep is disturbed, and there's a very pretty man in front of him. Maybe this is the perfect time to talk about the things bugging his mind for weeks.

"You liked it, didn't you? You liked knowing I was just peacefully sleeping beside you and can, at any given time, wake up and catch you with your lewd act."

"D-Donghyuck, I can explain," Renjun flounders, taking a step back.

He grins cunningly and raises his chin, looking at Renjun with mirth in his eyes. "What's there to explain, Renjun? I already know your dirty little secret." He licks his lips and watches Renjun do the same unknowingly. "You want me to fuck you, huh?"

Renjun, honest to god, whimpers salaciously after being confronted. He pants and stares at his roommate, his orbs blown out and heady with lust.

"Answer me, Renjun. Do you want me to fuck you? Bet I can fill you up better than your poor toy."

Renjun inhales. "Yes. Yes, _please_ fuck me Hyuck. G-god I--"

Donghyuck does not need to be told twice.

They closed the gap and lunged forward, lips molding and teeth clashing against each other. Donghyuck takes Renjun's lower lip between his teeth and bites it, pulling away as he did so, earning a guttural moan from his roommate. He easily gets the upperhand in this situation and revels on how pliant and needy Renjun is becoming.

"Easy there, kitten. We have all the time." Donghyuck chuckles, his hand combing the other's hair a few times, admiring his beauty, before tugging it harshly. The force makes Renjun keen; he shudders and rolls his eyes. Donghyuck takes note of this new information with a smile.

They kiss once more and, for some reason, end up beside Renjun's bed. Donghyuck pulls away and the other tries to chase his lips.

"Strip."

Renjun does, without a second thought; he takes off his pajamas and hesitates on removing his briefs, much to Donghyuck's amusement. "You're shy now, baby? I have already seen you bare; I wouldn't be able to fuck you if you don't strip all the way, yeah?"

Once the briefs are removed, Donghyuck pounces on Renjun, whose body falls on his bed due to the force. He litters kisses on his neck, sucking and biting on his shoulders, making sure the bruise turns out pretty and purple. He goes lower and laps on Renjun's nipples, circling his tongue on the pert areola and biting it like a man starved. Renjun mewls and clutches on his pillow for purchase. Donghyuck sees it and grabs his hands to put on his hair instead. His roommate tugs it as he creates another hickey on his chest and he moans, loving the sensation.

Donghyuck removes himself from Renjun who cries from the loss of warmth. Shedding his shirt, he steadies himself on two feet before looking down on his roommate.

"Get my cock wet and ready, kitten."

Renjun sits up and glances back and forth to Donghyuck's face and crotch. Impatient, he pulls down the boxers and is immediately greeted by his hot roommate's cock. It's red, swollen, and veiny; Renjun's mouth waters from finally seeing it eye to eye. Without further ado, he grabs the lusciously hard appendage and gives it a few strokes.

Darting out his tongue, he fixes his eyes on Donghyuck, whose gaze is already trained on him, and laps his cock from the bottom to the top, making it press on his veins. He runs his tongue along the slit, enjoying the dripping precum from it.

"Mm, taste good," Renjun says as he swallows the head and gives it a good suck.

"Fuck! That feels amazing. Who would've thought you're a cock slut, Renjun."

The compliment spurs the petite boy and he lowers himself on Donghyuck's cock. The head already reaches his tonsil but he still hasn't fully engulfed him whole. He retracts for a bit and then goes down again, this time relaxing his throat, making the head pass through easily.

Donghyuck lightly thrusted from the onslaught of intense pleasure. He groans and grabs Renjun's hair tightly. "Shit, so good."

Renjun's eyes are wet from gagging, his drool dribbling on his chin, down his neck. He looks at the other and swallows his head. The sight and the sensation are very _very_ perverted and Donghyuck wills himself to not come then and there.

"That's it. Good job, baby. Let's fill you up now, yeah?"

Renjun detaches himself from his cock with a pop and nods at Donghyuck's command to lay down. He opens his legs wide to accommodate him in the middle and he purrs at his other's compliment.

"Fuck, Renjun. You look so beautiful like this. For me."

Donghyuck grabs Renjun's pillow and taps his hips to put it underneath. He glances around before asking his roommate. "Your lube and condom?"

Renjun reaches on his bedside table and fishes for his lube bottle, which he throws to the bed. Donghyuck raises his brow as if to ask for the other item but he replies, albeit shyly.

"Wanna feel you bare. I'm clean, are you?"

The groan coming from Donghyuck is menacing. _Of fucking course, Renjun is full of surprises._ "Yes, god I'm clean. Fuck you're such a naughty kitten, huh?"

Renjun mewls and settles himself on the bed, eyes eagerly watching him. He uncaps the bottle and drops a few on his fingers, warming it up before thrusting two digits in Renjun's hole to test.

"Still loose as expected. You like your dildo that much?"

"N-no, want you more. Please, _please_..."

Donghyuck drizzles lube on his cock, lathering it all around. Once satisfied, he lines up on Renjun's rim, keeping it in place.

"F-fuck!"

The slide is fairly smooth, all thanks to Renjun's play moments ago. Donghyuck grunts as his cock becomes fully sheathed inside Renjun.

"So warm and tight, baby."

He waits for a few moments, letting the petite boy get used to the intrusion. When he feels Renjun squirm, he takes it as a cue to begin shallowly thrusting.

The heat is fucking fantastic. Donghyuck must feel delirious right now; Renjun's cavern is wholly hugging his cock. He grips on Renjun's thighs, folding it towards his chest so can get more access.

He propels himself forward, snapping his hips as he fastens his pace. Like this, he is closer to Renjun and he can clearly see his face morph into varying degrees of pleasure. This is much, much better than watching from his bed and imagining on his head.

He dives on Renjun's lips and they share an open-mouthed kiss as they pant alongside. It feels wonderful, fucking magnificent. Donghyuck feels high and Renjun tastes perfect, like a delicious dessert.

"F-faster, Hyuck, please! I'm so close."

"Yeah, baby?" Donghyuck grunts and gives short yet deep thrusts into Renjun. "Can you come untouched?"

Renjun nods distraughtly, unable to form cohesive words. Donghyuck moves away from Renjun to hold his thighs on his arm and shoves his cock on a different angle. This action causes him to finally hit the perfect spot, releasing an obscene moan from Renjun.

"Right there please, please, _sir_! Ha... hng!"

Donghyuck also feels himself get closer and closer to the edge. He chases it thus he pushes with more force, faster, faster.

"I'm coming!" Renjun's broken sob echoes throughout the walls. His toes curl and he trembles as his cock spurts white ribbons of cum on his stomach.

As Renjun comes, he unintentionally clenches his walls, throwing Donghyuck off guard from the sudden pressure on his cock. He tries to thrust faster, the walls now tighter, allowing a salacious cry from him as he reaches his peak.

"Mmh, feels warm and full," Renjun moans as Donghyuck fills him up with ropes of his release.

After a while, he unsheathes himself from Renjun and sees his role clench around nothing; dollops of cum dripping lewdly. Donghyuck watches it in awe, completely mesmerized by what he has done.

"Let's clean up," Donghyuck says and looks for a small towel to wipe themselves dry.

Renjun whines petulantly and pouts. "I'm not moving. _You_ clean me up."

Donghyuck chuckles at Renjun's antics but obeys nonetheless. He grabs another towel in their bathroom and wets it on the faucet. He goes back to see his roommate already entering dreamland.

Once he's done cleaning up both of them, Donghyuck wears a fresh pair of boxers and looks over at Renjun. He might have been all tidied up but he still looks wrecked, bunch of bruises forming all over his skin, sending a warm glow in Donghyuck.

"Renjun, are you good at sleeping there? Your sheets are dirty."

It's not like Donghyuck wants them to _sleep together_ and perhaps share some cuddles. No, that's not what he intends to do. He is just concerned since it might be ridiculous to wake up at a dirty bed full of dried spunk.

Right? He's a caring person.

Renjun grumbles a soft reply and begrudgingly gets up from his bed to walk to Donghyuck's side. He deposits himself on his twin bed. It's narrow, but they'll make it work.

"Good night," Renjun whispers before dozing off.

Donghyuck smiles. Goddamnit, he is completely and utterly smitten. "Sleep tight, Renjun.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please tell me your thots hehe <3
> 
> stay safe~
> 
> talk to me on [twt](https://twitter.com/wowjunjun)! and leave me a [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wowjunjun)?


End file.
